Happiness?
by Raura.Addict
Summary: "Hey Austin, what does it mean to be happy?" chestnut-haired Ally asked her blonde companion as they walked through Richmond Park. The calm wind blew gently as birds chirped-merrily – a perfect Sunday morning. ONESHOT. FLUFF FLUFF. GIVE IT A CHANCE PLEASE?


**This is my first story so.. it might not be perfect. This contains fluff fluff fluff fluff everywhere. Its very very very cheeeeezzzzzzyyyyy. I gave this story a try :D. Reviews are appreciated :) Its also ok to correct me if you located: wrong grammar, wrong spelling, etc. I hope you'll like this.. Again, this is my first story sooooo, YEAH! clap clap for me - Karen :)**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally or anything familiar that you may notice.**_

"Hey Austin, what does it mean to be happy?" chestnut-haired Ally asked her blonde companion as they walked through Richmond Park. The calm wind blew gently as birds chirped-merrily – a perfect Sunday morning.

"Happiness…" Austin thought for a moment before answering, "It's like, to be joyful, glad, delightful, content, cheery…" They continued their leisurely stroll as Austin kept going with his list of synonyms. "Merry, jolly, jubilant, excited, jovial, optimistic, thrilled, pleasurable…"

By this time, the two had arrived at the swings and decided to sit down. "Geez, Austin, you're so literal!" Ally exclaimed jokingly. "To me, happiness is a bliss, a paradise, a sanctuary, that shields you from the despairs of sorrow, grief, anger." Ally held her hand up to her heart, closing her eyes, being all over dramatic and stuff.

"So you're saying that basically, it's sadness-proof, agony-free, anti-heartache, and non-misery haven?" Ally replied with a triumphant. "Like that's any better than what I was saying before." Austin told her with a smirk.

"Hey! You're just jealous of my insanely awesome talent with words!" Ally protested, a cute pout on her face.

Austin pinched her cheek teasingly. "You're hopeless," He sighed, pretending to be nodding his head in disappointment. Ally opened her mouth to argue but Austin then said, "You know, when you think about it, happiness can be just about anything."

"You're right," Ally agreed. "Happiness when… the birds sing their songs in the morning light."

Austin stood up from their sitting place and began walking over to the nearby bond, Ally trailing not far behind him. "Happiness is when you wake up in the morning, that one little moment where you've totally forgotten everything."

"Happiness knows that the sun will rise no matter what."

"Happiness is when you let go of yourself and set yourself free."

Not far from them, a child maybe four years of age, had something clamped in his hand, shouting gleefully to his mother about his accomplishment, causing Ally to giggle. "Happiness is when you finally catch your first froggie!"

"Happiness is giving to others."

"Seeing others smile."

"Eating pancakes."

"And pickles!" Ally added with delight. "When you totally space out and get separated from reality."

"You do that a lot lately, don't you?" Austin laughed.

"Hey! No I do not!"

Austin only grinned. "Taking a long hot bath during winter, or jumping into a nice cold pool in the summer."

"To sit under the moon and watch the stars."

"So you will sit below me?" Austin asked with a little laugh.

"Ha-ha-ha very funny!" Ally answered back, trying not to laugh but gave in eventually. But she decided to continue to define the meaning of happiness.

"Losing yourself in a fantasy world." Ally told him, a smile forming on her face.

"To love, and be loved." Austin added. And then silence fell between them.

They paused there. Caught up in their talk, they had absent-mindedly walked to a nearby bench and sat down. "Happiness can be anything you want it to be." Austin took a breath and resumed talking, though this time with a colder tone, "But sometimes, happiness is nonexistent, and it's only a fragment of your imagination…"

"But happiness is always there, you just have to look for it!"

Austin smiled at Ally. "I agree."

A moment of silence fell upon them, but was soon broken by Ally's voice.

"So?" Ally asked him. "What is it that makes you happiest?"

"Hmm…" Austin pondered this, and then looked over at her. "I'd have to say… November 14th."

"Today?" Ally tilted her head, confused. "But why today?"

Austin chuckled. "Because…" As he finished saying the word, Austin quickly, yet slowly at the same time, landed a delicate kiss upon Ally's lips and whispered against it.

"Because I'm here with you right now… And you," said Austin, looking at her directly in the eyes, "are my definition of happiness." And then he continued to kiss her.

**I hope you liked it! Reviews are appreciated. And also, please share this story to your friends, classmates, cousins, etc. **

**Bye and have a good day! I LOVE YOU GUYS MWUAH 3**


End file.
